Die Erwählte
by Twidiaries
Summary: Katharina ist 21 und bedinfet sich in ihrem letzten Studienjahr. Doch dann wird ihr ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt, als die Volturi, der führende Zirkel der Vampire, sie auswählt, um sie als neue Anführin auszubilden. Denn laut einer Prophezeiung ist sie die einzige, die die Vampire unter Kontrolle bekommen kann.


Prolog

Ich konnte stolz auf mich sein, denn ich hatte es geschafft. Heute war der letzte Abend, den ich in London verbringen würde. Vor sechs Monaten kam ich hier her, um für ein Semester hier zu studieren. Ich studiere nämlich Germanistik und Anglistik auf Lehramt und wollte gerne ein Semester im englischsprachigen Ausland verbringen. Wir saßen hier zusammen im Pub und genossen den Abend. „Ich hätte gerne ein großes Guinness", bestelle meine Freundin Marie. „Ich hätte gerne ein Cider", sagte ich und sah dann zu Tom hinüber, um unser Gespräch fortzusetzen. „Also ich fliege morgen um 18:15, habe also noch etwas Zeit um meine restlichen Sachen morgen zu packen. Aber den Großteil habe ich schon zusammen, sind nur noch Kleinigkeiten die in der Wohnung rumliegen". Ich trank den letzten Schluck aus und legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch. „Marie, kannst du mein Cider bezahlen, wenn die Kellnerin gleich kommt, ich möchte eben kurz eine Rauchen," fragte ich. „Ja klar, mache ich." Ich stand auf, zog meine Jacke an, ging vor die Tür und stecke mir eine Zigarette an. Ich sah mich nochmal um und genoss die Atmosphäre von London. London war schon immer eine meiner Lieblingsstädte gewesen, seit wir damals mit der Schule hier gewesen waren. Ich kann nicht einmal beschreiben warum, aber für mich hatte London schon immer etwas magisches an sich. „Sorry, do you have a lighter?" fragte mich jemand. Ich sah mich um und erschrak ein wenig. Der Typ der mich angesprochen hatte war um die 1,80m und hatte strahlend blaue Augen, war gut trainiert, aber nicht zu viel und sein braunes Haar sah aus wie aus einer Shampoo Werbung entsprungen. Ich war so perplex von dem Anblick, dass ich vergaß wo ich war und antwortete auf Deutsch „Ja, klar… äh… hier" und reichte es ihm. „Oh, ups, sorry, I mean… äh.. yes sure". Er musste lächeln und antwortete „Kein Problem, ich spreche Deutsch". Ich bekam Gänsehaut, denn diese Stimme konnte einen echt umhauen. „Oh ok," ich grinste. „Kommst du auch aus Deutschland oder warum ist dein Deutsch so gut?" fragte ich ihn und hatte das Gefühl wie ein verknalltes Tenniegirl zu klingen. „Nein, ich komme eigentlich aus Italien, aber ich bin schon etwas in der Welt herumgekommen, deshalb kann ich auch Deutsch sprechen. Momentan bin ich beruflich hier in London, aber ich fliege nächste Woche wieder zurück nach Italien". „Dove vivi in Italia?" fragte ich ihn mit meinem eher schlecht als recht gelerntem Italienisch und versuchte ihn zu beeindrucken. „Parli italiano?". „Äh ne eigentlich nicht, ich hab versucht es ein wenig zu lernen, aber es sind nur ein paar Sätze hängen geblieben." Ich spürte wie ich rot anlief und fühlte mich peinlich berührt. „Hast du vielleicht Lust, etwas mit mir zu trinken?" fragte er mich und ich sah ihn ganz verwirrt an. Ich hätte mir nie im Leben vorstellen können, dass jemand wie er Interesse an mir haben könnte. „Ich heiße übrigens Christian." „Katharina", antwortete ich. „Also.. klar, wir können gerne etwas trinken, aber ich glaube meine Freunde warten drinnen auf mich und ich habe mir noch ein Cider bestellt. Vielleicht hast du Lust dich dazuzusetzen?" Eigentlich total blöd von mir ihn zu fragen, ob er den Abend mit mir und meinen Freunden verbringen möchte, aber ich wollte Marie und Tom nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, es war schließlich unser letzter Abend. Vielleicht würden sie früher gehen und ich könnte noch etwas alleine Zeit mit Christian verbringen. „Gerne, nach dir", sagte er und öffnete mir die Tür. Wir betraten den Pub und Marie und Tom machten große Augen, als sie sahen mit was für einer Schönheit ich zu ihnen kam. „Darf ich vorstellen, Christian, ich habe ihn draußen getroffen und wir wollten etwas zusammen trinken. Ich habe ihn eingeladen, sich zu uns zu setzten, ich hoffe das ist ok?" Die beiden sahen etwas perplex aus und nickten nur. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und deutete mit meiner Hand auf den leeren Platz mir gegenüber. „Was treibt dich eigentlich hierher?" fragte Christian mich und ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie die anderen beiden uns genau beobachteten. „Ich studiere Lehramt und habe jetzt mein Auslandssemester hinter mir. Ich werde morgen Abend nach Hause fliegen." Ich weiß nicht ob ich mir das einbildete, aber Christian sah etwas enttäuscht aus. Wir sahen uns lange in die Augen und ich spürte, wie ich wieder rot wurde. „Hey du, Katharina, Marie und ich sind müde und würden jetzt nach Hause gehen. Ich hoffe das ist ok für dich." Ich sah zu den beiden rüber und Marie grinste mich an. Ich verstand: wie ich gehofft hatte wollten die beiden Christian und mich etwas alleine lassen und gingen deshalb schon. „Ja natürlich." Ich stand auf und umarmte die beiden. „Es war so schön euch kennengelernt zu haben und ich hoffe wir sehen uns nochmal, wenn wir wieder in Deutschland sind!" „Ja klar, Münster ist nicht weit weg und Tom kann aus Berlin auch mal dazu kommen!" Marie drückte mich noch einmal fest und dann gingen die beiden. Und ich war mit dem unglaublich gutaussehenden Christian allein. „Deine Freunde sind wirklich sehr nett," sagte er und lächelte mich an. „Ja, das stimmt. Ich bin sehr froh das ich die beiden kennengelernt habe, sie waren eine…" Doch da unterbrach er mich, denn er packte mein Gesicht, zog mich zu sich ran und küsste mich. Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er anfangen zu brennen und ich nahm meine Arme und schlang sie um seinen Hals. Wir saßen einige Zeit weiter so da und küssten uns, als ich spürte wie etwas vibrierte. Christian ließ mich los und drückte mich sanft weg. „Entschuldigung, da muss ich dran gehen." Er ging an sein Handy und fing an auf Italienisch zu reden. Ich verstand nur vereinzelt Wörter wie „Aufgabe", „Job", „wichtig" und ein genervtes „Ich weiß!". Christian beendete das Telefonat und sah mich an. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe einen wichtigen Anruf bekommen. Ich muss los, es ist beruflich." Ich sah in seinem Blick, dass es ihm wirklich Leid tat und er gerne den Abend mit mir verbracht hatte. Ich konnte nur noch ein „Oh, ok, kein Problem…" stammeln, da war er auch schon verschwunden.


End file.
